The universal personal property locking device of the present invention is directed generally to a device for securing valuable personal property against unauthorized taking and more particularly to a rugged compact locking device which readily accommodates the securement of personal property of various sizes and shapes.
It is often necessary for one to leave personal property in public for at least short times. Skiers often leave their skis in racks at the base of the slopes and outside of restaurants on the slopes. Baby buggies and strollers often have to be left outdoors when entering certain buildings or outside the confines of amusements and the like. Skateboards, bicycles and surfboards likewise often need to be left unattended in public for short periods of time for all sorts of reasons. Bicycles and moped motor bikes, which are easily carried off by a thief, generally need to be left unattended at ones destination.
Since the theft of such personal property items may cause great hardship for the owner both by immediate inconvenience and economic loss thereafter, there is a need for preventing the unauthorized taking of such personal property at public places where it must be left unattended The public generally bears the cost of such thefts in terms of personal reimbursement and increased personal property insurance rates.
Coin operated lockers are often provided for patrons at airports, skating rinks, health clubs and the like, but most of the above mentioned articles of personal property are not suited for placement into available lockers. Whereas an individual can carry a heavy padlock, chain or steel locking device, with them for securing personal property to sign posts, light posts and the like, that is inconvenient and could damage said personal property and results in the disorderly and perhaps unsightly placement of personal property and may be against the rules of the premises where the property is to be left.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide a universal locking device for releasably securing articles of personal property against unauthorized removal.
Another object is to provide such a locking device which accommodates the insertion and removal of various articles of personal property which differ greatly in size and shape.
Another object is to provide such a locking device which is adapted for alternate mounting either to a wall or ground surface using one or multiple posts as mounting instruments.
Another object is to provide such a locking device which is rugged in construction to withstand both accidental impact and intentional vandalism.
Another object is to provide such a locking device which is simple in construction and easily operated by members of the public without undue difficulty or training.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a locking device wherein the actuating key or combination of numbers thereof is at least partially shielded from impact by accident or vandalism.
Another object of the invention is to allow for the regulation of chattel placement at places where people gather, and a means for exacting funds for the administration of such control.
Finally, it is an object to provide such a locking device which is rugged and durable in construction and efficient in operation.